Granny Forbes' Love Recipe
by C.R.Kapus
Summary: Caroline is staying at the Mikaelson's for a sleepover with Rebekah. She decides to cook one of her Granny's recipes, chocolate cake, and gets as a sous-chef no other than Klaus. She's trying to give him a chance, but will this recipe finally bring them together? Klaroline cooking fluff.


******PM me if you have any requests. Thank you all so much. Enjoy**

* * *

She was beating the eggs while talking to Rebekah about a future decade dance. Rebekah, who said cooking was for peasants and that she wasn't one, painted her nails sitting on a bench facing the big island in the middle of the kitchen. Inside, she knew Bekah stayed because she liked human things and cooking was one of them, maybe she didn't admit she desired them but she stayed to watch of a reason. Caroline was making a cake, but not any cake, her grandmothers chocolate cake, one she ate as a child for her birthdays and loved it. She had made it with Granny many times so she knew the recipe very well, it brought her some sad memories of her death but she shook them off and kept doing the cake in her honor. Of course, the Mikaelson's kitchen was three times hers and was equipped with the latest technology, it was cooking heaven. She knew how to cook, she was rather experienced since her mom was never home to do it so she did it herself. Thankfully her Granny taught her all she knew, in fact, she wrote her in a notebook all her recipes and tips, and it was something she would cherish forever. The cover of the book was black leather and in golden letters it had written "Recipes from Granny Forbes", she always laughed at this, as a child she thought that she was a respected author like one of those who written the books her mom read and thought of her like some rock star. She smiled at this.

"Did you listen to what I said?" Rebekah said blowing on her nails a little and looking at her. She was so lost in thought she completely forgot about her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked at her closing her eyes and shaking her head a little as if to entirely wake up.

"I said I was leaving to the Grill. It's 10 p.m. I want a drink. Bye, Caroline" She said grabbing her coat and checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Have fun" Her relationship with Rebekah was better. When she gave a chance to Klaus, she also did with her. They were close friends now, having the occasional sleepover, but after watching a romantic movie Caroline suggested to cook something. Rebekah wasn't one for the kitchen and she got bored easily.

Caroline prepared the utensils she was going to need for the cake and the ingredients. Then she went through the recipe notebook, in the first page she found her Granny wrote something for her. 'Dear Caroline, I hope you find my recipes useful, I putted a lot of love into them. Now you are a little girl, but someday you'll be a beautiful woman who'll cook for her husband as well as Granny Forbes did. I've putted all my love for you in this book hoping it will be your faithful companion through life. There is nothing that can't be fixed with a good meal, it unites people. I love you with all my heart. Granny Forbes'. She read it over and over again smiling sadly at it. She missed her; she was so loving and warm. When she died Caroline felt like a piece of her heart was ripped apart, nothing left to fill the void but the book. A throat cleared, startling her. She looked and there he was, leaning into the door frame wearing black boots, black pants and a blue Henley shirt.

"I take it girls night went well. What are you doing?" He asked in his beautiful English accent smiling in curiosity. They were taking things slow, he was a really good companion and he still showered her with complements and expensive things. She stayed at his house often, usually with Rebekah in her room but sometimes she would sneak out in the middle of the night and talked until she fell asleep. It felt comfortable around him; he wasn't the guy everybody took him for. He could be sensitive and loving, and she could be understanding.

"I'm making a chocolate cake. Rebekah left a while ago, she went to the Grill to grab a drink and probably spy on Matt." She laughed a little and also did he. They both smiled at each other and she turned back to the book. He approached her slowly and putted a hand on her bear shoulder, showing because of her blue nightgown.

"Do you want some help?" He asked in a very sweet voice. She got lost in his eyes, it took her a long moment to realize he had asked a question and that she must answer it.

"Um, I'm ok. Thanks" She talked fast and was very nervous. 'Shit, why does he have this effect on me? Oh no, I just rejected him. Stupid Caroline' she mentally scolded herself. As he was about to exist the room she said "I wouldn't mind some company" she smiled sweetly and encouragingly. He returned it and nodded before sitting down were Bekah settled herself before. He placed his head on his hands and looked at her reading wearing an apron on top of the nightgown, she looked both beautiful and clumsy, and that was a thing only Caroline Forbes could pull off. Soon the tension was gone and they were talking naturally, he told her stories about the wonderful dishes he had tasted through his life.

"After all the things you are telling me, my cake and I can't help to feel a little discouraged." She mocked seriousness but seconds later exploded in laughter.

"Well, tell your cake it has nothing to worry about. It will be the best thing I have ever tried simply because you made it." He smiled reassuringly. Her laughers faded slowly and were replaced by a loving gaze. She bit her lip and started chopping the strawberries, that's when it happened. Her mind was racing and she didn't pay attention to what she was doing so she accidentally slashed het palm. She cursed and pulled away from the strawberries so they wouldn't get blood on them. In a flash Klaus was at her side examining the cut.

"It's not very deep; it will heal in a few seconds." He looked at the sink and opened the water. "Here, wash it". Once she was finished he dried her hand and kissed it.

"I'll show you how to cut strawberries. Because apparently it is not your best suit, love" He laughed and she playfully hit him on the arm with the piece of cloth he used to dry her hand. He started cutting the strawberries and she mixed in a bowl the ingredients for the chocolate base of the cake. Once she putted all the ingredients she turned to him with the bowl in her hands and watched him, he looked so…..normal. He sensed her stare and looked u, her cheeks turned a little pink. He grabbed a remote and putted on some music before returning to his task.

He finished and putted them in a bowl. "What is my next task, chef?" he asked smirking a little.

"Well, you can do the mousse." She pursed her lips. "Here is the recipe, follow the steps." She said while handing him the book. He examined it and started reading, he saw a little note on the margin that said 'Remember to mix everything; not too little not too much Caroline' She saw his confused face and said "My Grandmother wrote it for me". He nodded and started to do the mousse. She placed the mix in the oven and started the timer. She watched Klaus do the mousse.

35 minutes later the timer's alarm ringed and she pulled the cake out. It looked perfect.

"Mmmmh, smells nice" He said while doing the dishes on organizing the stuff. The mousse was cooling on the fridge. She left the cake to cool a little and melted some chocolate to dip the strawberries. After a few minutes she grabbed one of the strawberries, which were cut in half, and dipped it. She tried it and it tasted amazing.

"Oh my God, Klaus you have to try this" She dipped the other half and held it out for him. He looked at it for a second before biting a big chunk of it. She then ate the remaining piece and liked her fingers.

"We should now put the mouse and then the dipped strawberries. I dip them and you grab a spoon and put some of it on top of the cake. Then I'll put them on top." They finished in no time, both exhausted. They stood together looking at their cake, it was beautiful. She looked at him, Granny's words echoing in her head 'There is nothing that can't be fixed with a good meal, it unites people'. She took a deep breath and thought 'I hope you are right, Granny' She leaned in and kissed him passionately, it took him by surprise but returned the kiss immediately. When they pulled away she said breathlessly "You had chocolate on your lip" He smiled and kissed her. 'You're always right, Granny' She thought before completely giving in to the kiss.

* * *

**Please Review, they make me really happy. Tell me what you think, love it? hate it? Let me know.**


End file.
